GOMAWO NAE NOONA
by Park Chan Mi
Summary: Karena Taeyeon, Joonmyeon bisa sehat kembali. Karena Taeyeon, Joonmyeon bisa tersenyum lagi. Karena Taeyeon, Joonmyeon dapat merasakan indahnya cinta. /Bad Summary\ IT'S YAOI / KRISHO KAIHUN KAIHO (brothership) TAEYEON, MESKI ADA TAEYEON TETEP KRISHO TAEYEON BUKAN PENGHALANG MELAINKAN PENYELAMAT/ MIND TO RnR?
1. Chapter 1

ALOHAAAA~~~~~~

Chan Mi bawa epep sedih bagi yang nunggu DTYWWCT (Cinderella) sama THE WITCH maap ya Chan Mi lagi ngetik nah disela sela (?) Chan Mi ngetik terlintas lah (?) sebuah ide tadinya mau suspense nah tetapi temen Chan Mi tiba tiba manggil buyar lah semuanya kekekek ya udah dinikmati yaaaa

HAPPY READ

.

.

.

.

Kim Joon Myeon.

seorang namja cantik yang sangat lemah... Baik Jiwa maupun Raga.

Sebenarnya Joonmyeon tidak mau menerima kenyataan pahit hidupnya yang sejak dulu mempunyai penyakit ini... Kalian penasaran dengan penyakit Joonmyeon? oh jawabannya adalah Penyakit...Jantung.

Ia mengidap penyakit ini memang bukan salah Jongin -adiknya- ini sudah takdir Tuhan dan Joonmyeon tidak dapat berbuat banyak sebetulnya ia iri terhadap teman temannya yang sehat tidak seperti dirinya... Seperti sekarang Joonmyeon hanya bisa memandang teman temannya yang sedang latihan lari estafet karena sebentar lagi ada festival olahraga dan setiap ada festival Joonmyeon tidak ikut berpartisipasi ia hanya bisa menjadi penonton dan mendukung teman teman sekelasnya.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

samar samar Joonmyeon mendengar suara bell istirahat, kenapa samar samar? karena ruang kelasnya dibuat kedap suara agar Joonmyeon tidak kaget saat bell berbunyi itu memang permintaan kedua orang tuanya dan pihak sekolah mengerti akan keadaan Joonmyeon jadi yahhh setiap kelas yang Joonmyeon tempati selalu kedap suara.

Joonmyeon mengambil kotak bekal dari dalam tasnya lalu makan dikelas dengan tenang dikelasnya hanya ada sekitar 3-7 orang sisanya ke kantin semua, Joonmyeon memang tidak pernah diperbolehkan jajan di kantin jadi ia selalu dibuatkan bekal oleh Taeyeon -Noonanya- setelah selesai makan Joonmyeon keluar kelas ia berniat berjalan jalan kecil disekitar taman sekolah refreshing pikirnya.

Joonmyeon menghirup udara segar di taman belakang sekolah, ia sangat menyukai taman itu terutama banyak bunga warna warni membuatnya semakin indah terkadang Joonmyeon akan membantu Pak Lee -tukang kebun- menyiram tanaman, Joonmyeon menuju tempat bunga Mawar ada warna merah,putih dan pink, Kemudian Joonmyeon memetik Mawar berwarna putih,Joonmyeon memang suka sekali mawar putih karena menurutnya sangat cantik dan indah.. Saat melihatnya Joonmyeon merasa kalau ia seperti diberi kekuatan agar tetap hidup melawan penyakitnya.

SKIP TIME

Joonmyeon menghela nafas sekarang Hujan dan dimana Jongin? Taeyeon pasti khawatir jika dia dan Jongin belum pulang terlebih sekarang hujan, Joonmyeon celingak celinguk (?) mencari Jongin dan ia mendapati sosok namja yang lebih tinggi tetapi lebih muda darinya sedang berlari menujunya.

"Joonmyeon Hyung haah...hah.." Ujar Jongin tersengal sengal sambil mengatur nafasnya

"Ayo hyung kita pulang,Taeyeon noona sudah menunggu dirumah"

"ne kajja" ujar Joonmyeon.

SKIP TIME

Tik...Tik...Tik...

Jam menunjukkan pukul 00.00 atau 12 malam,Joonmyeon sedang berusaha meraih obatnya tetapi naas obatnya berada di dalam lemari membuat Joonmyeon panik karena tiba tiba penyakitnya kambuh lagi tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkan gelas yang berada di meja disebelah tempat tidurnya

Pranggg

suara nya cukup keras hingga beberapa menit kemudian Taeyeon,Jongin, Mr & Mrs Kim membuka pintu kamar Joonmyeon alangkah kagetnya mereka melihat Joonmyeon yang tengah menahan sakit dengan sigap Jongin menggendong Joonmyeon sedangkan Taeyeon dan Mrs Kim bersiap siap,Mr Kim mengambil mobil.

SeoulHospital #Chan Mi ngarang#

Mr &Mrs Kim,Taeyeon dan Jongin menunggu Joonmyeon di depan ruang UGD dengan cemas

Cklek...

keluarlah seorang namja berpakaian serba putih #bukan setan ya# melihat dokter keluar mereka langsung menyerbu sang dokter dengan berbagai pertanyaan

"Dokter Park bagaimana keadaan Joonmyeon?"

"Dokter Park apa Joonmyeon hyung tidak apa apa?"

dan berbagai pertanyaan lainnya dan Dokter Park hanya tersenyum

"Nampaknya Joonmyeon terbangun dari mimpinya dan ia kaget maka dari itu jantungnya berdetak tidak normal cepat kemudian melemah begitu terus untung Joonmyeon cepat dibawa kerumah sakit jadi ia terselamatkan" jawaban dokter Park membuat Keluarga Kim bernafas lega mengetahui keadaan Joonmyeon bahwa ia baik baik saja

"Apa Joonmyeon harus tinggal dirumah sakit untuk beberapa hari?" Taeyeon angkat bicara

"Tidak perlu ia sudah boleh pulang tapi harus lebih rajin Check up" kata Dokter Park membuat mereka menganggukkan kepala masing masing #iyalah masa kepala orang lain#

"Kalau begitu saya permisi" ujar Dokter Park lalu pergi dari sana

SKIP TIME

Joonmyeon melihat seorang namja tengah tiduran (?) di rumput (?) taman dengan pelan ia berjalan mendekati namja itu saat sudah dekat Joonmyeon duduk di sebelahnya, matanya menelusuri wajah namja itu... Sangat Tampan Joonmyeon sampai namja itu terbangun membuat Joonmyeon tersenyum angel

"Ah... Kau sudah bangun"ujar Joonmyeon ramah, namja itu duduk mengucek (?) matanya dan merenggangkan badannya saat melihat Joonmyeon ia terkaget dan tanpa sengaja berteriak

GYAAAAA

suara nge bass nya membuat Joonmyeon kaget dan perlahan Joonmyeon merasa sakit dibagian dadanya,ia merogoh sakunya mencari obat milik nya tetapi ia ingat kalau ternyata obatnya berada di tasnya,wajah Joonmyeon memucat ia mencengkram seragamnya dibagian dadanya menahan rasa sakit, namja itu sadar dari kagetnya ia panik melihat Joonmyeon yang menahan sakit dengan penuh peluh dan mencengkram seragamnya

"H-Hey Kau kenapa?" tanya nya pada Joonmyeon tetapi sang empu tidak menjawab, perlahan lahan kesadaran Joonmyeon memudar dan akhirnya ia pingsan

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

tadi mau oneshot cuma kalo oneshot kepanjangan hehehe

MIND TO RNR?


	2. Chapter 2

HOI HOI~~~~~ #nyanyi bareng Rainbow Pixie#

Chan Mi heree terharu sama review setidaknya itu rate yang cukup untuk ff KrisHo yang pertama ya udah cekidot

HAPPY READ

.

.

Previous Chap

GYAAAAA

suara nge bass nya membuat Joonmyeon kaget dan perlahan Joonmyeon merasa sakit dibagian dadanya,ia merogoh sakunya mencari obat milik nya tetapi ia ingat kalau ternyata obatnya berada di tasnya,wajah Joonmyeon memucat ia mencengkram seragamnya dibagian dadanya menahan rasa sakit, namja itu sadar dari kagetnya ia panik melihat Joonmyeon yang menahan sakit dengan penuh peluh dan mencengkram seragamnya "H-Hey Kau kenapa?" tanya nya pada Joonmyeon tetapi sang empu tidak menjawab, perlahan lahan kesadaran Joonmyeon memudar dan akhirnya ia pingsan

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Start hereee

UGD.

di luar ruangan itu tampak 3 orang Namja dan 2 orang Yeoja menunggu sang dokter keluar dengan cemas, Yeoja yang lebih muda menangis tidak berhenti walaupun tidak sampai berteriak, ia hanya mengeluarkan air mata dan isakan isakan kecil,pasalnya ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan adiknya tak lama seorang namja berjas putih atau biasa kit panggil Dokter keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Dok,bagaimana keadaan Hyung?" -Kai

"Saat ini Joonmyeon baik baik saja ia hanya shock dan tidak langsung meminum obatnya untung saja ia baik baik saja, usahakan ia tidak mendengar suara teriakan atau apapun yang membuatnya kaget atau penyakitnya akan semakin parah" ujar Dokter Park, Dokter yang sudah sejak dahulu menangani Joonmyeon, perkataan Dokter Park membuat Semuanya Lega terutama Taeyeon -yeoja yang menangis tadi- ia sudah tidak menangis lagi hanya saja matanya sembab dan hidungnya memerah khas orang yang baru saja menangis. "Joonmyeon akan di opname #gini gak tulisannya?# selama 1 Minggu, ia akan segera dipindahkan keruang rawat, Kalau begitu saya permisi" setelah itu Dokter Park

mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kris lalu melontarkan pertanyaan

"Sebelumnya saya ingin berterimakasih karena sudah membawa Joonmyeon kerumah sakit tepat waktu dan menelepon kami,Gamsahamnida" membungkukkan tubuhnya 90 Derajat yang dibalas anggukkan kepala oleh Kris, "Dan aku ingin bertanya kenapa Joonmyeon bisa sampai kaget?" tanya pada Kris membuat namja itu menaikkan alisnya,"Ehmm... Sebenarnya ini salah saya juga tetapi itu hanya refleks" ujar Kris lalu menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Kim Family, Jujur Jongin sedikit kesal pada Kris tapi ya sudahlah toh mau bagaimana yang penting Joonmyeon hyungnya selamat, Taeyeon berjalan menghampiri Kris

"Ehhmmm... Mian tapi kalau boleh tau kau siapa?" tanya Taeyeon pada Kris yang sedang memainkan Handphone miliknya

"Eh, Ah iya aku belum memperkenalkan diriku Annyeong Wu Yi Fan Imnida aku murid baru di EHS, Kelas XI-C" ujar Kris ramah pada Keluarga Kim lalu mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut oleh Taeyeon "Kim Taeyeon imnida,noona-nya Joonmyeon" ujar Taeyeon menerima uluran tangan Kris kemudian setelah beberapa detik mereka melepas jabatan tangan mereka.

Hening

kemudian membuka suara "Ayo kita keruangan Joonmyeon" yang dibalas anggukkan oleh semuanya.

SKIP TIME

Joonmyeon menghela nafas sudah 4 hari ia di opname tetapi belum ada tanda tanda ia boleh pulang atau belum untung saja Luhan dan Baekhyun selalu mengunjunginya dan memberi tau ada pr atau tidak yah Joonmyeon bersyukur karena mempunyai Sahabat yang sangat peduli padanya.

4 month later

Setelah 5 hari dirawat di RS Joonmyeon boleh pulang dan sudah 4 bulan ia menjalani hidupnya seperti biasa tetapi akhir akhir ini keadaan Joonmyeon drop kembali dan kali ini Parahnya bukan main.

"Dokter keadaan jantungnya melemah bagaimana ini?" tanya seorang perawat pada Dokter Park "Pakai alat pemicu detak jantung" #Chan Mi asal karena ga tau namanya# setelah beberapa menit terus berkutat akhirnya Joonmyeon berhasil selamat Dokter Park pun keluar dari ruangan.

"Permisi, maaf tapi Joonmyeon harus segera mendapat donor jantung jika tidak itu bisa sangat berbahaya" ujar Dokter Park membuat semua yang berada disana mencelos terutama Taeyeon. "W-wae Dokter Park? kenapa harus cepat?" ujar Taeyeon,Dokter Park menghembuskan nafas berat "Jantungnya mulai melemah jika tidak segera dioperasi ia bisa... meninggal..." ujar dokter Park membuat Nyonya Kim menangis dan Taeyeon diam sedangkan yang lain menenangkan Nyonya Kim.

"Kami belum mendapatkan donor yang cocok" ujar Dokter Park lagi "Kalau begitu biar aku yang donorkan.." ujar Taeyeon serius membuat semua yang ada disitu menatapnya "Andwae Noona, Joonmyeon hyung akan marah jika tau itu" ujar Jongin pada sang noona "Aniya, aku ingin Joonmyeon tetap hidup walau aku harus berkorban aku tidak peduli yang penting Joonmyeon selamat" balas Taeyeon "Dan Dokter Park kapan kita bisa melakukan operasinya?" Lanjut Taeyeon "Besok kita check kesehatanmu lalu kita lakukan operasi, Kalau begitu saya permisi terlebih dahulu" ujar Dokter Park lalu pergi

"Taeyeon ah kau tidak seharusnya melakukan ini chagi" ujar Nyonya Kim membelai wajah Taeyeon sang putri "Aniyo eomma sebagai seorang kakak ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku" ujar Taeyeon,Nyonya Kim langsung memeluk Taeyeon begitu Juga Jongin dan Tuan Kim.

Keesokan harinya

Taeyeon bangun pagi dan langsung mandi dandan memakai baju pergi lalu sarapan semalam ia sudah menitipkan surat untuk Joonmyeon ke Dokter Park.

"Eomma,Appa,Jongin Ah Aku berangkat dulu neee" ujar Taeyeon lalu pergi menuju rumah sakit.

Hospital

Taeyeon berjalan menuju ruang pemeriksaan dan memulai pemeriksaan kesehatan.

beberapa Jam kemudian

Taeyeon menunggu hasil pemeriksaannya di ruang Dokter Park dan tak lama sang dokter pun kembali "Jadi bagaimana hasilnya Dokter?" ujar Taeyeon ia berharap bahwa hasilnya bagus "Nde kau sehat Taeyeon ah,darah bagus,gula juga kau juga sedang stress, kau bisa menjalankan operasinya" ujar Dijter Park membuat mata Taeyeon berbinar senang "Jinjja? ah kalau begitu operasinya sekarang saja" ujar Taeyeon "Begitukah? Geurae aku akan menyiapkan alat alatnya dulu kau tunggulah di depan kamar bedah" ujar Dokter Park yang langsung dianggukki oleh Taeyeon .

Taeyeon berjalan menuju kamar bedah sambil mengotak atik hp nya menelpon seseorang.

"Yeobseyo? Eomma"

"..."

"Nde eomma hasil pemeriksaannya bagus"

"..."

"Nde aku... aku akan menjalankan operasinya hari ini"

"..."

"Nde,Pai pai eomma"

Taeyeon mematikan saluran teleponnya kemudian menghembuskan nafas berat tak lama Taeyeon melihat Joonmyeon yang dibawa masuk ke ruang bedah tak lama terlihatlah Dokter Park

"Taeyeon ah ayo kita mulai" ujar Dokter Park,Taeyeon pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

other Side

"MWO? Hari ini?"

"..."

"Nde, pai"

Nyonya Kim mengurut keningnya kemudian ia langsung bersiap siap menuju rumah sakit,Jongin yang melihat Sang Eomma seperti terburu buru langsung menghampiri eomma nya

"Eomma mau kemana" tanya Jong in

"Eoh? Omo kau membuatku kaget Jong, ayo cepat bersiap Noona mu operasi hari ini Ppalli ppalli hush hush" ujar Nyonya Kim sedangkan Jongin (yang emang dasar lola) masih mikir dulu apa yang dimaksud eommanya setelah beberapa menit...

"MWOYA? Noona Nekat? Isshhh Jinjja" ujar Jongin dan dengan terburu ia naik ke atas ke kamarnya.

Sedangkan nyonya Kim menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Jongin dan dengan cepat Nyonya Kim menuju teras

"Yak Yeobo cepat ganti bajumu Taeyeon operasi hari ini" ujar Nyonya Kim membuat Tuan Kim menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Mwo? Hari ini kenapa ia nekat sekali?" ujar Tuan Kim "Hah... aku juga tak mengerti sudah sana cepat ganti baju lalu ke rumah sakit... Yakk ppalli ppalli"

Taeyeon side

Taeyeon berbaring dikasur sebelah kasur Joonmyeon ia tersenyum kecil melihat dongsaeng kesayangannya 'sebentar lagi kau bisa hidup enak Joonmyeon ah bersabarlah' batin Taeyeon tak lama Dokter Park pun menyuntikkan sesuatu ke badan Taeyeon membuatnya lemas dan seketika semuanya menjadi gelap.

~~~GOMAWO NAE NOONA~~~

Tuan & Nyonya Kim serta Jongin menunggu diluar kamar bedah terutama Nyonya Kim yang sedari tadi menangis menggumamkan nama Taeyeon. Setelah sekitar 1 jam lebih menunggu Dokter Park keluar.

"Syukurlah operasi berjalan lancar... Tetapi kalian sudah tau keuntungan dan kerugiannya bukan?" tanya Dokter Park yang dianggukki oleh ke 3 orang itu dan seketika Nyonya Kim pun pingsan.

Joonmyeon Side

Joonmyeon berjalan disebuah taman bunga yang SANGAT SANGAT indah dan tak lama ia melihat seorang yeoja cantik yang ia familiar dengan wajahnya Joonmyeon pun mendekati yeoja itu dan kalian tau siapa yeoja itu? Itu Taeyeon sang Noona dengan gembira Joonmyeon mendekati sang Noona

"Noona, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Joonmyeon pada Taeyeon "Oh? Omona Joonmyeonnie kau mengagetkan ku" ujar Taeyeon sedangkan sang pelaku (?) hanya nyegir gaje "hehehe Apa yang sedang noona lakukan disini?" Tanya Joonmyeon lagi, Taeyeon tersenyum tipis "ga papa kok memangnya Noona ga boleh duduk disini?" Tanya Taeyeon "Tentu saja boleh kata siapa tidak?" Taeyeon pun tersenyum manis "Hehehe... Ehmmm Joonmyeon ah" "Nde,Wae Noona?" Tanya Joonmyeon "Janji ne pada Noona kau selalu menjadi anak yang berbakti pada orang tua dan menjadi Hyung yang baik bagi Jongin" Ujar Taeyeon yang sebenarnya membuat Joonmyeon bingung tapi ia tetap menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian menyodorkan kelingkingnya "Pinky Promise?" Tanya Joonmyeon "Pinky Promise" Taeyeon pun mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan Joonmyeon "Ah ya Noona harus pergi bye Myeonnie" ujar Taeyeon berdiri kemudian melambaikan tangannya "Bye noona" ujar Joonmyeon membalas melambaikan tangan tak lama Joonmyeon melihat sebuah cahaya putih dan saat ia mendekati cahaya itu ia tersedot kedalamnya.

End Joonmyeon Side.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Mianhae Chan Mi baru lanjutib sekarang ada 'masalah' yang buat Chan Mi gelisah dan mianhae kalo alurnya kecepetan dan mian kalo pemirsa (?) pada bosen Chan Mi sangat berterimakasih biat yang udah follow dan like

See U next Chap


End file.
